


(smitten with the way you lay here) with me

by thesoundof



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundof/pseuds/thesoundof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a snugly afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	(smitten with the way you lay here) with me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever post on this site and my first ever fic for this fandom? Go easy please? This is also very unbeta'd so if there are glaring mistakes please tell me!

“Nialler, can you make some for Zayn as well? It’s almost 10, he’ll be back any minute.”

 

Harry mumbles something else as he rolls onto his side. He pulls the covers up to cover his nose before closing his eyes and dozing back off, barely feeling the kiss Niall places on his forehead.

 

Niall has sacrificed himself to the cold to make their morning cuppa, pulling on a few layers before shuffling out to the kitchen to turn up the heat and start the electric kettle. He pulls down three mugs and four tea bags. Zayn with probably want a double brew after the drawing 101 class he’d been mistakenly sorted into this semester. He’s always frustrated and fidgety when he gets home.

 

Just as he is now, his keys in one hand the other running quickly through his snowy bedhead and rubbing at his face.

 

“Bloody freezing my arse off to get to this ridiculous beginners course I took two bloody years ago. Fucks sake just transfer me already.”

 

Shaking his head, Zayn drops his things in the front hall and heads for the kitchen opening his arms immediately for Niall to lean into. Niall steps up onto Zayn’s feet while Zayn buries his face in Niall’s neck. They stay like that for a few moments, wrapped up in each other, sharing their warmth.

 

“G’morning Ni,” Zayn whispers into the skin against his mouth.

 

“Mornin’. Waters almost done. Go back to bed and I’ll bring your cup in a bit.”

 

Niall’s voice is still sleep rough and soft. Zayn kisses his neck and presses just a bit closer.

 

“Think I’ll just wait here. You smell nice.”

 

++

 

Zayn and Niall shuffle back into the bedroom carefully, one of Zayn’s arms is around Niall’s waist, the other gripping tightly onto the handle of his mug. Niall is trying to stumble along without spilling his and Harry’s tea but that’s easier said than done. He’s proud of himself when he only spills a little on the nightstand.

 

Placing their own cups down, the two boys slip under the covers and sit against the headboard, Zayn passing Niall his tea and hooking their calves together.

 

Niall lays a hand in Harry’s hair, petting him awake and pointing to the tea waiting for him. Harry frowns but sits up anyway, cracking his eyes open only long enough to locate his mug. He blows lightly at the steam and asks Zayn how his class went even though they already know because Zayn gives the same answer every week.

 

“It’s easy. Too damn easy. I just wish she would let me work on my portfolio instead of making me waste my time with beginners projects. I could do some of these assignments in my sleep. I probably have.”

 

“It never hurts to go back to the basics?” Harry offers, knowing full well the response he’ll get.

 

“There’s a difference between going back to the basics and going back to learning the basics. If I have to sit through another explanation of focal points and dimensions  I’m gonna toss my easel out the window.”

 

He goes to rub his face again but Niall catches his wrists and kisses his hair. Zayn always gets a bit worked up talking about this but neither Niall nor Harry have the energy to brave that tidal wave of a rant just yet. So Niall keeps kissing his face; his hair, his fingers, until Zayn is breathing slower and slumping over to lean on Niall’s shoulder.

 

“I just want it to be over. I’m sick of waking up at the fucking crack of dawn to go to a class I shouldn’t even be taking. I’d rather stay in bed with you lads.”

 

Harry traces over his knuckles soothingly.

 

“Well now we’ve got the whole rest of the day to lay around and do nothing. How does breakfast and a cuddle sound?”

 

++

 

After a quick breakfast of cheese toasties, the three of them settle on the couch for a couple hours of trashy television. Niall is leaned against the armrest with Zayn between his legs, Harry curled up nearly chest to chest in Zayn’s lap.

 

Harry traces swirling patterns on Niall’s wrist while gently nosing along Zayns collar bone. Zayn smells like art supplies and stale cigarette smoke and just a little bit like Harry’s soap and it makes Harry want to kiss him silly. So he presses his lips ever so lightly to the tip of a wing tattooed on Zayn’s chest. He does it again and again, following the wing down to a inked set of lips where he lingers before resting his head back and placing a final kiss just underneath his pulse point. He can feel Zayn’s grin hidden in the top of his hair and a hand pushing up his shirt just a bit so it can cup his hipbone.

 

Everything feels soft and in synch. None of them are paying attention to to the telly. They’re too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else. They’re breathing in time with each other and Niall’s hand has joined Zayn’s on his hip and Harry can see their other hands entwined, resting on Zayn’s stomach.

 

His own hands are curled in both the other boys shirts, anchoring them all further.

 

They fall asleep like that, tangled and close.


End file.
